To the Bitter End
by macbeaner
Summary: This is in response to the WIKTT Whiskey Lullaby challenge. It is a HGSS story that will not have a happy ending when it is finished.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Harry walked away from the gravesite, he couldn't help but wonder how they had gotten to this place. He had just lost one of his best friends due to the stupidity of love. He thought back to the day that they had left Hogwart's.  
  
"Are you sure that you won't need any help moving to University, Hermione?" Harry asked with some concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh Harry, don't be silly! You know that's what spells and charms are for. I can reduce all my luggage into a convenient carrying size." Hermione laughed.  
  
Ron came running up to them. "C'mon Harry, we have to get going. We're going to miss our train!"  
  
Harry and Ron had passed their N.E.W.T's successfully and because of their work in bringing down Voldemort, had their pick of jobs. They decided to go with their original plans of becoming Aurors. Hermione had decided to continue her education. She hoped someday to return to Hogwart's to teach.  
  
The three friends said their good byes, with promises to write and meet for lunch.  
  
Hermione settled back into her chair and began to rub her forehead. Fridays always made their presence known to her. She loved the work she was doing here at Hogwarts, but she now understood how her professors could have become impatient with her. Those first years truly could be aggravating when they thought they knew everything.  
  
She heard a knock at her door and groaned. What else could possibly go wrong today? "Come in!"  
  
The door opened and there stood Professor-oops gotta stop thinking like that, Severus. She looked at him with a grimace. "Yes Severus?"  
  
"I brought you a potion to help with that Friday headache."  
  
Hermione almost fell off the chair. Severus Snape was being nice? Wait until Ron and Harry heard about this one! "To what do I owe the occasion?" she asked, still shocked.  
  
Severus just shrugged his shoulders. "I've noticed you rubbing your forehead through dinner every Friday for the last several weeks. Honestly, it is just rather distracting and since I am the Potions master, I thought you could use some relief as well as I."  
  
She looked at him funny. It figured, he couldn't ever do something just to be nice. He always had to have an ulterior motive concerning himself.  
  
"Since it is close to dinnertime Miss Granger, might I escort you to the Great Hall since we are headed in the same direction anyway?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Very well Severus. Let's go."  
  
She still couldn't get used to the idea of calling her professors by their first name. Severus, Minerva, even Albus. It was strange that even five years after being out of Hogwarts, she still thought of them as her professors.  
  
As they walked through the halls, she noticed the students scrambling to get out of their way. Funny, she had been here almost a full term and had never noticed that happen before. Surely they didn't think that she would allow Snape to discipline them for no reason as long as she was there to prevent him. Then she laughed, remembering her days of trying to get out of Snape's way. It never seemed to work that way though. She couldn't say how many House points that they had lost over the years due to Ron and Harry's escapades.  
  
"Something funny, Miss Granger?" Snape almost growled as he observed the students, hoping to find some minor infraction to take away points.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at him, "Surely, you could call me Hermione after all this time Severus, after all, as much as you probably hate it, we are now equals"  
  
Severus looked at her and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'How could I forget?'  
  
She stiffled a giggle.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall with no further comments and to Snape's disappointment, no infractions. As they approached the head table, Dumbledore and Minerva exchanged raised eyebrows. This was certainly interesting, to see Snape with Hermione.  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair. Hermione spent most of the meal speaking to Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. Snape just buried his nose in his food and wondered how he was going to be able to spend further time with her this evening. She didn't suspect the true reason that he had appeared with the potion in her classroom earlier, but neither did he expect her to. The look between Minerva and that idiot Dumbledore did not go unnoticed by him when he had walked into the Hall with her.  
  
As the meal wrapped up, Snape leaned over to Hermione and said "Miss, er Hermione, I understand you and Mr. Weasley used to play chess in the Griffyndor common room. Would you care for a round of Wizard's Chess with me in the Staff Lounge?"  
  
Hermione once again was surprised by the action, but never being one to pass up a challenge, she replied "Why certainly Severus. Are you sure you want to risk being beaten by a former student?"  
  
Severus just rolled his eyes, got up, and stalked out. Hermione exchanged shrugs with Hagrid and got up to follow. 


	2. Chapter 2 What is Love Anyways?

Chapter 2  
  
After getting over her initial shock of that first evening with her former professor, Hermione quickly settled into a routine of meeting Severus after class on Fridays. They would head to dinner, and afterwards, to the Staff Lounge to play a round of Wizard's Chess. More often than not, he would beat her, but on the rare occasion, she would win. She had the sneaking suspicion that he let her win, just so that she would not stop playing chess with him. One night, she brought her portable radio/CD player into the staff lounge. Harry had owled her the new Brad Paisley CD-knowing how much she adored American country music. Snape wondered what he was letting himself in for listening to muggle music.  
  
She played the CD low in the background until one mournful song came on. She checked the case to see the name of the song. It was a duet with Alison Krauss, titled Whiskey Lullaby. Feeling slightly emotional, she took her handkerchief from her robe pocket and wiped her nose. Snape raised his eyebrow "What possibly could you be snuffling at?"  
  
She looked at him and sighed "You just don't understand. It's a SAD song. He drinks himself to death over losing her, and then she realizes what she's lost and drinks herself to death in order to join him. Here, read the lyrics of the song-maybe it will make sense to you after that."  
  
Whiskey Lullaby Alison Krauss and Brad Paisley (Bill Anderson/Jon Randall)  
  
She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until the night  
  
1st Chorus He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said I'll love her till I die And when we buried him beneath the willow The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath She finally drank her pain away a little at a time But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind Until the night  
  
2nd Chorus She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow Clinging to his picture for dear life We laid her next to him beneath the willow While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
Snape scoffed, "Surely you are joking Hermione. A man would never drink himself to death over such an absurd concept as love. I don't think a man would be stupid enough to drink himself to death over any subject except maybe complete stupidity."  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered "I should have expected you wouldn't understand something so simple as true love."  
  
Snape looked at her-slightly taken aback. Surely this.... girl... didn't think he didn't know what love was. He had been in love; well okay-it was only once or twice-but still. "You are not suggesting that I do not understand what love is, I hope" he said rather sulkily.  
  
She looked at him. "That is exactly what I am suggesting. If you had been in love, you would understand the pain that the man is going through-I agree-it is probably stupid to drink yourself to death over such an absurd concept. But if you understand what it is like to lose someone you care about more than anything, then you can understand why this guy didn't want to go on living if he couldn't have her. Or does the wizarding world not think that way when it comes to love lost?"  
  
At that point, Minerva intervened. "Hermione, yes, some of us do understand what it is like to lose someone, and to feel as if the world has come to a crashing end. Just some people have hardened their hearts so as not to feel that, well, passionate, about anything." Minerva turned and glared Snape.  
  
"Well, I can see I'm going to lose this battle, if you ladies will excuse me. I have a potions experiment to attend to." Snape got up and swept out of the room.  
  
Hermione was left gaping after him. She soon realized she was actually going to have won the game on her own, if he hadn't stormed out of the room. Minerva sank down into the chair across from her and studied the board. "Hermione, you do understand that his life is rather private and none of us know what trials and tribulations he has gone through. Especially when he was spying on Voldemort."  
  
Hermione looked at her former professor and head of house and said "Yes, I know, Prof...er...Minerva. But he gets me so frustrated! He can be so, well surprisingly, nice one moment and completely exasperating the next. I'd be surprised if that man had ever had a serious relationship-as aloof as he is!"  
  
Minerva bit her tongue, realizing that if she didn't, she would point out that Severus had spent more time with Hermione than she had ever seen him spend with any other professor in the Staff Lounge on Friday nights. Normally, as soon as Friday dinner ended-he would head off to his damned dungeons and hide until it was late enough to catch the students in some type of mischief. Minerva and Albus realized what was going on, even if Hermione was blind to the looks Snape would surreptitiously give her. She only hoped that Hermione would soon understand what kind of man Severus was, underneath his cold exterior. She truly did not want to see either one of them get hurt.  
  
Snape stormed down the steps to his dungeons. He encountered a student in his off limits corridor and took pleasure in deducting 50 housepoints from Ravenclaw.  
  
He lowered the wards to his rooms, then raised them again to prevent Minerva or the Headmaster from paying him an unexpected visit. He then allowed himself to remember a particularly humiliating incident from his past.  
  
She had been a vision of loveliness in her purple dress robes. He had gone over to ask her to dance and she looked down her nose and began to laugh. After all those months of admiring her from afar and hoping against hope that she would accept his proposal, he was rather shocked when she laughed. "Is that a yes or a no?" He stupidly asked.  
  
"Surely you don't think I would lower myself to dance with a greasy git like you? Pureblood or no." The girl looked at her friends who had also burst out laughing.  
  
He took off outside with his face a flaming red. Right then and there-he swore he would never fall in love-no matter what.  
  
He shook his head. The girl ended up going on to become one of Voldemort's loyal followers. She died in the war due to her egotistic, narcissistic.... Well, there's no use going on. He knew deep down that Hermione was nothing like that girl from his past, but he still could remember the humiliation. Yes, he could certainly understand why that stupid muggle would drink himself to death. The humiliation factor, if nothing else. He certainly had wanted to hide his head under the covers and die the next morning, especially after her friends had spread the story to his entire house and they ragged him all the next day over her rejection.  
  
How dare Hermione think he had no idea what love was. 


	3. Chapter 3 London Calling

The next morning Snape awoke with a start. He had been dreaming, well he had forgotten that particular period of his life for a reason. He rolled onto his back and sighed remembering.  
  
She had been teaching at Hogwarts for several years before he had found the guts to approach her. He caught her in the hallway, "Miss Abbott, do you have a moment? I have something I'd like to discuss with you."  
  
Miss Abbott responded "Why yes Severus, I always have a moment for you."  
  
Severus took her into a hallway that was rarely used by the students. "There's a Wizard musical coming to Hogsmeade next week and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."  
  
Miss Abbott, a little surprised, "Why Severus, that sounds wonderful. I would love to go."  
  
Severus continued, not quite believing his good fortune. "Would you like also to accompany me to The Chateau for dinner before hand?"  
  
Miss Abbott, her laughter tinkling through the hallway, said, "Dinner and a show-how could a girl refuse!"  
  
"Yes, well, I will pick you up at your portrait at 5pm then. Until then, Miss Abbott" Severus turned and walked away.  
  
Miss Abbott hid her smile and fairly drifted off to her rooms.  
  
Severus sighed, thinking back on how the date went and the 6 months afterwards. They had a wonderful time and had continued to see each other over the next several months. Then she had been called upon to teach at a wizarding school abroad.  
  
"Severus, I do care very much for you, but this is an opportunity of a lifetime for me. Surely you can understand that." Miss Abbott stated as she packed the last of her robes.  
  
"Jane, yes-I do understand, but surely you can tell me whether or not we can continue this relationship."  
  
"I can't make you a promise I'm not sure I can keep right now." Jane sighed. She walked over and took his hands in hers. "Severus, I care about you very much, but the timing just isn't right at the moment. Maybe someday."  
  
Severus looked at her, disappointed in how things had turned out. "Jane, I won't be sitting here waiting for you to make up your mind. I will leave it at that. Good luck in your future." He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
He gave a heavy sigh as the last of his memory faded. He got up and went through his morning ritual. His remembering his experience with Jane Abbott, made him wonder whether or not he should go through with asking Hermione to accompany him to Muggle London. He hadn't been very timid when it had come to facing Voldemort, but when it came to women, well looking at his track record.  
  
He wandered down to breakfast knowing she would be there as she was every Saturday before she began working on her next week lessons. He stalked into the Great Hall and noticed that she was just beginning to scoop some eggs onto her plate.  
  
"Good morning Severus!" Minerva raised her eyebrow at him, "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"  
  
Snape snapped back at her. "Surely Minerva, you can understand that occasionally my body does require some type of sustenance."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and just shook her head. To be seen giggling at their exchange would not be considered proper of a professor in front of the students.  
  
Snape sank into the chair next Hermione. "Good morning Hermione, would you please pass the bangers and mash?"  
  
Hermione shuddered at the thought of all that congealed mess going into someone's stomach and passed it along. How anyone could stand that this early in morning-she would never understand.  
  
Severus took some of it on his plate. He then turned and asked, "I'm heading into Muggle London today, would you like to accompany me?"  
  
Taken off guard by him yet again, Hermione hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Very Well, Miss Granger-I just thought you would like to scour your home turf, considering you have lived like a hermit since you have gotten here."  
Severus turned away.  
  
"Severus, wait-I'm sorry, I was just surprised that you would ask me of all people to accompany you. I would like to go. I like to start my Christmas shopping at the beginning of November and since that's next week." Hermione responded, recovering her manners.  
  
"Very well, be ready to leave within the hour. I will meet you in the Great Hall." Inwardly, he gave a sigh of relief. Maybe he would succeed after all.  
  
He soon headed down to his quarters to change into one of his muggle outfits. As he was finishing getting ready, he heard a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. "Yes Albus, you may enter."  
  
The Headmaster opened the door and entered Snape's sitting room.  
"Severus, I won't keep you long. I know you have plans in..." He consulted his pocketwatch, "Yes well, I just wanted to ask what your intentions towards our Miss Granger are?"  
  
"Surely Albus, even you aren't that stupid!" Severus looked at the headmaster in borderline disgust.  
  
"Well, Severus, after her experiences and yours-just be sure of what you are doing. I would not want to see either one of you get hurt in some way. After all, I value both of your teaching skills." Dumbledore turned to leave, muttering under his breath, "nasty business love can be sometimes."  
  
Severus was rather relieved that the headmaster had let him off that easily. He left his rooms and raised his wards and swept off to the Great Hall to meet Hermione.  
  
Hermione nervously paced the Great Hall. What had she done! She was going to London with Severus Snape of all people! Sure, she enjoyed their evenings playing chess, but to go off the grounds with him and all day? What had she been thinking?  
  
As Severus approached the Great Hall and saw her pacing, he very nearly turned back, wondering if he had done the right thing. Well, only time would tell. "Are you ready Hermione?" He stalked out of the dungeon stairway.  
  
She turned, rather stunned. "Why yes, yes let's go..." she stuttered. They walked out of the Great Hall and down the grounds, past the anti-apparition wards.  
  
With a crack, they apparated to an alleyway in Muggle London. It wouldn't do if they had suddenly appeared in a large crowd. He turned to Hermione and asked, "Would you like to get a cup of coffee before we proceed?"  
  
Hermione laughed, enjoying the smells and sights of, well what was close to home for her "I would love to Professor!"  
  
He offered her his arm and they headed to what was one of his favorite coffee shops. Hermione paused, looking at the board "What would you suggest Severus?"  
  
He smiled at her "Why don't you find us a table and I will order you the best coffee this side of the Wizarding world."  
  
She merely raised her eyebrow in an attempt to impersonate him and walked away. Moments later, he was carrying over two steaming cups and several pastries. "This is one of the first places I always come. " He told her.  
  
"I can see why, it's rather comforting" she looked up at him. He busied himself setting the tray on the table and placing her coffee in front of her. She sipped it and sighed. "AHHHH, that is very good."  
  
He smiled and took a sip himself. "Pastry, Miss Granger?" He offered.  
  
"Why, yes, I think I will. MMMMM, wonderful-I absolutely adore chocolate." She sighed passionately.  
  
They soon finished their snack and exited the shop. They spent the morning poking in and out of bookstores and Snape even purchased several well cut pieces of clothing for himself. As lunch approached, Hermione began to wonder if she could talk him into going to McDonald's. A Big Mac sounded absolutely heavenly to her at this point, and she was willing to bet he had never tried one.  
  
She maneuvered them towards one. "Oh Severus, you have to have a truly muggle experience today." She said.  
  
"Oh really? Surely just being here is a truly muggle experience." He answered in kind.  
  
"Severus-have you ever had a Big Mac?" She asked him straight out.  
  
"A Big, what??" He looked at her as if she had just fallen off the moon.  
  
"Oh come on, you have to try this-it is a truly interesting experience." She dragged him into the McDonald's.  
  
He got a slightly distasteful look on his face as they walked in. "Very well, Miss Granger-I shall learn from you today."  
  
She smiled, excitedly and went up to the counter to order. She brought back the tray and the look on his face continued to deepen. "What. is. that?" He sneered, looking at the tray.  
  
"Oh quite being so snotty and just try it!" She picked up a fry and stuffed it into her mouth.  
  
He tentatively took a fry and contemplated it, before placing it in his mouth. A rather greasy, but well, hmmm. It was rather good. "Now try the sandwich!" She pushed it towards him.  
  
His nose twisted even further in the air when he saw what it was she was raving about. Surely she didn't expect him to! "Go on Severus, TRY it!" She goaded him.  
  
He took a bite into the sandwich and the most interesting combination of flavors filled his mouth. Hmmm, he chewed thoughtfully and absently took another bite, while trying to decide what he though. "Okay, Miss Granger, you win. It is good."  
  
She laughed. "I knew you would like it."  
  
After they finished eating, they left the restaurant and she spent part of the afternoon dragging him into this store and that trying to decide what she should buy people for Christmas. Finally, he had had enough. "Hermione! Christmas is two months away. You don't have to decide now!"  
  
She looked at him, disappointed. "But I like to get it done!"  
  
"Always the overachiever-aren't you Miss Granger?" He smiled in response. "Come, it is time for us to head back."  
  
She sighed. "If you insist."  
  
He just shook his head and took her hand, intending to lead her back to the apparition point. He felt a slight tug, and then she gave in and wrapped her fingers around his. They walked in silence back to the alley where their day had begun.  
  
With a crack, they appeared before Hogwarts main gates. She turned and said, "I had a wonderful time today." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and walked away.  
  
His eyes followed her thoughtfully as he absently raised his hand to rub the place where she had kissed him. 


	4. Chapter 4 Friends or Lovers?

The next several weeks passed by, with Severus and Hermione settling into a comfortable routine. Friday nights they would play chess in the staff lounge and Saturdays, when their schedules allowed, they would apparate to London. Hermione finished most of her Christmas shopping, but she was left wondering whether or not she should buy a gift for Severus. If she did purchase a gift, should it be something personal, or something impersonal?  
  
As Thanksgiving approached, Hermione began to get nervous about where their relationship appeared to be heading. She wasn't sure she was ready to get into a relationship at all, let alone one with her former professor who she thought had despised her at one time.  
  
The Saturday before Thanksgiving, Severus knocked on the door of her rooms. "Come in, Severus." She responded, wondering if her sitting room was exactly the place to have the conversation she was about to have.  
  
Severus entered her rooms and looked rather startled when he noticed that she still had on her school robes. "Are we heading out today?" He asked her.  
  
She looked slightly apologetic. "Severus, I think we need to have a talk before we go anywhere today."  
  
Severus merely lifted his eyebrow and proceeded to sit in a chair by her fireplace. She offered him coffee, which he accepted.  
  
She stopped and started several times, while he appeared to wait patiently. Finally she just blurted it out. "I need to know whether or not we're just going to be friends or if you were planning on taking this further than friends." She looked slightly horrified at how it had come out.  
  
Severus looked at her for several moments, trying to phrase his thoughts so that he would not scare her off. He wasn't quite sure of what she wanted at this point; from the way she had blurted out her question. He certainly knew what he wanted from this. "Well..." he hesitated, still a little unsure of what he was going to say.  
  
Hermione jumped in feet first. "I mean, well. I don't want you to think I'm opposed to the idea of taking our relationship further, because I don't think that I am. But, if you don't have plans of taking it further, then I don't want to make assumptions and make us both look like fools." She looked at her feet, not wanting him to see the uncertainty in her face.  
  
He smiled, just barely. He should have expected this from a Griffyndor. Minerva had tried to warn him that Hermione wouldn't be content to let things just work their 'magic' so to speak. "Hermione, I am not going to rush you into anything that you don't want to do. I don't want this to turn into some fiasco like that silly song you were playing a couple of weeks ago. I would like to take this relationship to another level, but if it is not what you want, then I must say-I would be slightly disappointed. But I will always respect your wishes."  
  
Hermione looked rather relieved. She was glad that she hadn't misinterpreted what she had seen over the last few weeks and that Minerva and Albus had not made more out of things than were actually there.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger. What would you like to do today?" Severus asked her, glad that it was out in the open and out of the way.  
  
"She looked at him, trying to decide what she was in the mood for. " Would you mind terribly if we went to Hogsmeade this weekend instead of to London? I have a hankering for some butterbeer and I must get Harry something from the Quidditch shop. " And maybe, she thought, I will be able to come up with some ideas for you.  
  
"If that is what you desire Hermione, then it is what we shall do." He offered her his arm and they left her rooms.  
  
Later that day, after she was comfortably full from the butterbeer and sweets from the sweet shop, they found themselves wandering the path beside the train tracks. "I hope I didn't embarrass you horribly this morning Severus." Hermione said looking up at him.  
  
"Miss Granger, you should know me well enough after all these years and know that I don't embarrass easily." Severus scoffed lightly.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him. "That's the problem Severus, I'm not sure how well I know you now. There's a side of you that as a student, I obviously never saw and this side that you are showing me now, I would never have dreamed of seeing in you."  
  
"Ahhhhh, Miss Granger, sometimes the world is full of surprises, is it not?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes Severus, yes it is." She gazed into his eyes. She felt pulled to him, wanting something, unsure of what it was.  
  
Severus looked down at her, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. Was she really ready for this, he wondered? Well, he decided, I might as well tempt fate. He leaned in and kissed her gently. She pressed against him and he felt compelled to deepen his kiss. He explored her mouth gently with his tongue. She leaned even further into him. He recovered himself and pulled away gently. "Hermione, I don't think this is the time or the place for us to continue. Are you ready to head back" He asked of her, before he did something stupid and irresponsible.  
  
She looked slightly hurt at his abruptness, but realized he was right. If they took this too fast, who knew what would happen. "Yes, let us head back. I'm sure there's something wonderful planned for dinner." She said sarcastically. 


	5. Chapter 5 Flip or maybe Flop?

Chapter 5  
  
After dinner Hermione went back to her room. She was so unsettled and confused about how she felt. She had started something today she wasn't sure she was going to be able to go through with. The kiss with Severus was still lingering in her mind. Yes, she felt something stir when he kissed her, but she wasn't sure where she wanted that to lead.  
  
She thought back to all the dates she had had throughout university. She remembered the guy that she had thought was THE ONE. Well, he was the one all right, but not that one. She still hurt from that. Was she ready to commit to another relationship?  
  
A knock sounded on her door. "Come in?" she said with a question. This time of night, she wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
"Hermione, I just wanted to see if you would like to come and have a cup of tea with me before we retire for the night." Minerva invited Hermione.  
  
Herman looked around her room with a sigh. "Yes Minerva, I would be glad to join you. I don't think I'm good company for myself tonight."  
  
They walked the hallway to Minerva's room. When she first came here, Hermione had specifically asked if she could be placed close to Griffyndor Tower and Minerva's rooms. Dumbledore was more than happy to accommodate. Minerva waited until Hermione was seated and drinking her tea before she inquired after Hermione's day. "Hermione, dear, I couldn't help but notice you were a little edgy through dinner. I hope Severus didn't...?"  
  
Hermione started laughing rather bitterly. "No, Minerva. It's not Severus. I think it's me. I don't know how to handle all this and you remember the fiasco with Christophe in University, do you not?"  
  
Minerva stared at her. "Hermione-that was over TWO years ago, surely you have begun to get over it! I can assure you, Severus would never do something like that to you."  
  
"I know," Hermione sighed, "but I can't get it out of my mind. Any time I try to start a new relationship, it rears its ugly head. I care for Severus, surprisingly, but I'm not sure if I want to take a chance. I don't think I could stand to hurt my former professor in that way."  
  
Minerva set down her cup and leaned forward. "Hermione, YOU must take a chance sometime. Otherwise how will you ever know what your heart is capable of? Just take it slow with Severus. Although he does have age on his side, he is young in the ways of love as well."  
  
Hermione set her cup on the tray. "Thank you Minerva, you've given me a lot to think about tonight. I'll say my goodnight now."  
  
As she got up to leave, Minerva said, "Life isn't always some sad country song Hermione."  
  
Hermione gave Minerva a sad smile and walked out the door.  
  
The next morning, after a rather sleepless night, Hermione headed down to breakfast. Severus was already seated at the head table. She nodded good morning as she walked through the hall and decided to sit next to him.  
  
Severus looked at her with some concern. "Something wrong Hermione?" He inquired.  
  
Hermione snapped "Nothing I wish to discuss Severus."  
  
He looked slightly taken aback. He merely handed her the eggs and looked at what remained on his plate, trying to decide if he should leave or not.  
  
She sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well. I had a lot to think about."  
  
"I hope you are not regretting yesterday," Severus said with a slightly pinched look on his face.  
  
"Severus, I don't think this is the place to discuss it." He started to open his mouth, but she held up her hand. "No, don't. We'll talk, just not now. I know what we talked about yesterday, but I don't think I realized what I was feeling at the time. I promise we'll talk later today."  
  
He stared at her as he got up from the table. "I will be in my sitting room awaiting your presence Miss Granger. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to your breakfast." He stalked out of the room.  
  
She stared after him with a melancholy look on her face. She had upset him yet again. She didn't mean to. He had started it by thinking something was wrong because she was just a little tired. Okay, so she was lying, but he didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know everything about her yet, dammit!  
  
Minerva and Dumbledore exchanged concerned looks. She had filled him in on what she and Hermione had discussed the night before and Dumbledore had the same concerns as Minerva. He hoped Hermione didn't break his potion master's heart, but he had a feeling....  
  
Severus stalked down to his dungeons. He had done that more since he had taken an interest in Hermione, than he had before she had come back. He would wait in his sitting room until she decided to come and talk to him. This love thing was enough to start a man drinking. Thank goodness he didn't have any firewhiskey in his cabinet or he might have been tempted to merely to 'calm his nerves.' WOMEN! 


	6. Chapter 6 Explanations

A/N Thanks to all that have reviewed so far.  
  
Hermione hesitated at the top of the steps. She was facing her 'meeting' with him with some trepidation. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to explain that her feelings of doubt were because of some stupid, childish idiot.  
  
Snape was busy storming around his sitting room and trying not to throw something in frustration when he heard her timid knock at his portrait. "Enter" he responded trying to get himself under control.  
  
She entered his sitting room and knew by the look on his face that this was not going to be easy. How was she going to explain to him that in two years she hadn't been able to have a relationship because some idiot had cheated on her in University and totally broken her heart? Moreover, that she was afraid it would happen again.  
  
He said "Tea, Miss Granger?" a little too forcefully.  
  
"Severus, stop!" She snapped at him.  
  
He turned, shocked at her tone.  
  
"Look, I know, I've been hot and cold with you. It's not your fault that I'm being a complete moron." Hermione sat down on the chair. "You just don't understand and I haven't told you everything, because I didn't think things would go quite so fast."  
  
Severus sat in the chair across from her. "I'm listening, Hermione." He said softly.  
  
She sighed. "Look, there was this guy that I thought I was totally in love with several years ago. I thought we were going to get married. Well, I walked into my dorm room one day and imagine my surprise to see him snogging my roommate. Ever since then, I've had trouble with commitment."  
  
"Surely, Hermione, you are not letting experiences with some hormonal college student cloud your judgment when it comes to adult relationships." Severus said a little too sharply.  
  
"Oh see, I knew you wouldn't understand. Well, Severus, I hope we can still work together." She said as she started to stand up.  
  
"Oh do sit down Hermione." Severus said to her. "I have never been cheated on, but I have had rough endings to relationships as well." He went on to tell her about Jane Abbott.  
  
"Oh, well, I am so sorry that she left you for her career." Hermione took his hand in hers.  
  
He thought about pulling away then realized that this was what she had been looking for when she had told him her story. "Well, it looks like we'll have to come to some understanding then if we are going to attempt any sort of romance between us, hadn't we, Miss Granger?"  
  
She giggled, "Well, if you are going to put it that way. I promise not to ditch you for my career if you promise not to snog another woman."  
  
He gave her a rare smile. "Done."  
  
They both sighed inwardly relieved. "Well, would you like to spend some time together or do you have papers to grade Hermione?" Snape asked her.  
  
She gave him a look of regret, "Unfortunately with the end of term coming up, I have things that I need to work on today. Maybe you can escort me to dinner?" She said hopefully.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied.  
  
After she left his quarters, he rolled his eyes. Why are kids such jerks when it comes to love? He shouldn't have to deal with the stupidity of a prior relationship when he was ready to take up with a woman. For that matter, why can't women get past the stupid ones. He was certainly none the worse for wear after being ditched for a 'better opportunity.'  
  
Hermione felt better walking back to her sitting room. She was glad to have gotten her 'fear' off her chest. Okay, so he wasn't the most understanding man in the world, but she had always known that.  
  
Minerva caught her daydreaming on the way back to her rooms. "Well, how'd it go?" She asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I think we've come to an understanding." Hermione replied, slightly dazed.  
  
"Well, my dear, just make sure you don't hurt him or you will have to answer to Albus and myself." Minerva gently reminded her.  
  
"Oh, I will most certainly try not to Minerva." Hermione smiled at her.  
  
The next few days passed by rather quickly. They didn't really get a chance to catch up with each other until the next Friday night. He caught her at dinner and said, "Would you like to play tonight Hermione?"  
  
She said, "I would love to."  
  
They sat in companionable silence as the chess pieces did their thing. As the game looked to be wrapping up, he knew he didn't want the evening to end just yet. "Would you care to take a stroll down to the lake with me?" He inquired.  
  
She looked at him, knowing that this was the step. "Yes, I think that I would." She said quietly.  
  
They got up and without looking at any of the other staff, left the room.  
  
They walked out the doors and across the grounds. As they walked around the lake, the moon came out from behind a cloud and shone down on them. Severus stopped and turned and took her hands in his. She looked up at him expectantly, knowing what was coming.  
  
He leaned down into her and gently took her lips with his. She responded with a slight moan, feeling that all was right with the world as his tongue entered her mouth. She kissed him back passionately. They forgot where they were until they heard a slight cough and a muttered "I ought not to have done that."  
  
They pulled apart and saw Hagrid's retreating back. Snape looked at her and said rather smoothly, "I'm glad that he did, or I may have been tempted to go farther than just a kiss."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. "I don't think I'm quite ready to go that far yet Professor Snape. A kiss is enough for now."  
  
He took her hand in his and they continued their trek back around the lake and back towards the castle. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
She said, "I'm going home to my parents. Tomorrow is my mother's birthday and we always have a big party for her. Would you like to come?" She knew it was unlikely that he would have plans over the weekend.  
  
He hesitated, wondering if he was really ready to meet her muggle parents and celebrate an obviously family occasion. "Well, I suppose it could be...fun?" He stumbled.  
  
She laughed. "I cannot see you having fun at my parents house, I just can't. She continued to laugh.  
  
"Yes, well, then why did you ask me." He looked at her a little perplexed.  
  
"Oh that's not what I meant at all. I just was commenting on your choice of words Severus." She continued to giggle.  
  
"Well, I don't find it funny!" He tried to give her a dark look, which sent her off again into gales of laughter.  
  
"Okay, Okay!" She took a couple of gasping breaths. "I meant I can't see you having fun among a bunch of muggles, whom you can't hex into oblivion if they would try your patience, which doesn't take very much you know." She finished rather quickly.  
  
"For your sake, I will try Hermione." He said quietly.  
  
She smiled. She leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "Thank you."  
  
They finished their walk around the lake. He escorted her to the portrait before her room and gently leaned down and left her a lingering, yet full of promise, kiss. "Good night Hermione."  
  
"Good night Severus. I'll see you in the morning" and with that she slipped into her room.  
  
He watched her go and gave a rare smile as he walked away. 


	7. Chapter 7 Hermoine goes Home

A/N: It was pointed out to me that Thanksgiving is a North American Holiday, so I had to go back and re-write some of what has previously been written to correct that mistake.  
Hermione woke up with a sense of anticipation. She always loved being able to go home and spend time with her family in celebration. She was slightly nervous about taking Severus home to meet her parents. She could just imagine their reactions now.  
  
"Hermione! How Wonderful! You brought someone home with you!" Her mother would say.  
  
"Mum, this is Severus Snape, he's the potions professor at Hogwarts." Hermione would introduce him to her mom.  
  
"Well Severus, it's nice to meet you. Wait a minute, Hermione you said Snape?" Her mom would look at her kind of funny, remembering all the times Hermione would have complained about how rotten the man was.  
  
'Hell!' Hermione thought. 'How am I in this situation?' She thought back to the first day he had brought her the headache potion. It was a surprisingly nice gesture on his part. She would have never expected it from him. He always seemed cold and standoffish. It could have been because he was the Head of House for Slytherin and she was a Griffyndor. She never really saw his demeanor around other professors. She wasn't quite sure when her feelings for him had changed. It could have been during those evenings when they had played chess or maybe that first trip to London. Minerva obviously thought very highly of him. Hermione didn't think it had anything to do with his work with the Order. Maybe Hermione was due to pay Minerva another visit about the true Severus Snape and find out what he was like with other people.  
  
She sighed and threw her covers back. Enough contemplating, it was time to get ready.  
  
Severus on the other hand lay in his bed scowling. How exactly in the hell had he gotten himself into this mess? He couldn't believe that he was going to meet the former Miss Know It All's parents. When had he gotten so serious about Hermione? Maybe it was her first day back at Hogwarts to teach. She had looked so excited and alive to him. She had been like a little kid, reminiscing about her first time as a student and the sky in the Great Hall and.... He scowled even harder. It had taken him what seemed like forever to scrounge up an excuse to even approach her. The potion had seemed perfect, because he knew how he felt on Fridays after classes. He could just imagine what it had been like to be her facing a class full of students who thought they knew it all like she had thought. He had covertly watched her at dinner on Fridays and had observed her rubbing her forehead on more than one occasion. So the potion had seemed like the perfect answer. Why he had asked her to play chess, he was still questioning himself. Still, it took a lot for him to fall seriously for a woman, so regardless of the strangeness of the situation, he would take what he was given.  
  
He threw his covers back and stalked into the bathroom to begin to get ready. She wanted to leave early, as it was her mother's birthday. Where was he going to get a present at this late date for the woman he had never met? He slammed the door to the bathroom.  
  
An hour later, they met in the entranceway. She looked utterly beautiful in a skirt that stopped just above her knees and a deep purple sweater. He wore his normal attire of black. They made a striking couple with his dark looks and her fair looks.  
  
"Shall we, Miss Granger?" Severus said to her, offering her his arm.  
  
"Most certainly Professor Snape." She said with a wink and took his offered arm.  
  
Little did they know that two pairs of eyes watched them as they left.  
  
Minerva turned to Albus and said "I truly hope those two know what they are doing. I don't even think they know where their relationship is headed; yet Severus is already meeting her muggle family. Albus, I tell you, I'm concerned!"  
  
Albus turned and looked at her. "Minerva, they are two grown adults. Let them follow their hearts. They will work it out for themselves eventually. We can't control their destinies."  
  
Minerva just shook her head and walked away.  
  
"Is there anything I should know before we get there Hermione?" Snape asked with just a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Do you know the words to Happy Birthday?" Hermione smiled mischievously.  
  
Severus turned to her, slightly puzzled. "Isn't it Happy Birthday?" he asked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I meant the song, silly. I would guess not, because in all the time that I have been here, I don't think I have ever heard anyone sing Happy Birthday."  
  
Snape said, "Well, I guess you'd better give me a crash course."  
  
She quickly filled him in on how the song went on their walk to the point where they could apparate to her parents. He just shook his head. Surely they didn't sing something that silly to adults?  
  
Too soon for his tastes, they were just beyond the wards of Hogwarts. She took his hand in his and they apparated to just behind her parents house. She walked up to the door and threw it open. "Mum? Dad?"  
  
Her mom came bustling out of the kitchen "Hermione, Dear! You're early!" She quickly enveloped her daughter in a hug.  
  
Her dad came out of the living room and hugged her as well. Severus hung in the background, observing the exchange between Hermione and her parents. Her face had lit up at the site of her mother. It was obvious that the two women were very close.  
  
"Mum, Dad. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Severus. He and I teach together at Hogwarts." Hermione said shyly.  
  
Her dad immediately walked over and began to pump his hand. "It's so wonderful to meet you. Hermione very rarely brings home any friends. Well other than Ron and Harry of course. I'm John and this is my wife Darla."  
  
Hermione's mom stepped forward and took Severus off guard by enveloping him in a hug as well. He tried not to flinch away, so he would not seem rude, but he gave Hermione a look of helplessness. She lifted her hand to her mouth so that she would not laugh at his predicament.  
  
"Please, please come in, sit down. Can I offer you anything?" Hermione's dad asked after her mom had finished smothering him. Hermione went with her mom back into the kitchen and left Severus to impress her father.  
  
Oh well, he was a former death eater. There wasn't much that he couldn't handle. 


	8. Chapter 8 Hermoine's family

A/N I apologize for the lengthy delay between updates. Things have been rather busy lately. You all know how life can be. I will try to keep them coming a little faster than this. And thanks to all who have read and reviewed thus far. I hope you like where this goes from here.  
  
Hermione's dad tried to avoid staring at Severus. He wasn't quite sure what to talk to the young? (What was his daughter thinking?) man about. Hermione had filled them in on what existed in the wizarding world and what didn't. He couldn't talk to this gentleman about football, or even cricket. He still didn't understand what Quidditch was, although Hermione had tried to explain it ever since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. Hermione had already said that the man was a professor. So Hermione's dad flipped on the TV and opted not to say anything.  
  
Hermione's mom bustled around the kitchen excitedly. "Mum, it's your birthday-let me do some of the work!" Hermione tried to get her mom to sit down.  
  
"Now Hermione, I love to cook and since it's my birthday, you wouldn't deny me the right to do something I love, would you?" Her mom asked.  
  
"I guess not mom." Hermione gave up.  
  
"Now you sit right there and tell me all about this young man of yours." Her mom turned to her and said.  
  
"MUM!" Hermione said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh come now dear, if he didn't mean something to you, you wouldn't have brought him to my birthday party with most of your relatives." Her mom looked at her, thinking she was a fount of wisdom.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking when I asked him. We've spent a lot of weekends together. I'm not even 100% sure of what I feel for him, mum. I'm worried sick that he will turn out to be like my ex. However, my headmaster and fellow professor both will kill me if I hurt him. I've gotten myself into such a mess!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Her mom just clucked, came over, and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's okay, Hermoine, dear. Just follow your heart. Don't listen to your head, the heart knows what it is talking about."  
  
Hermione leaned into her moms arms, just thinking how good it felt to be home.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus tried desperately to follow the moving pictures. Finally he looked at Hermione's father, "Sir, might I ask what sport this is?"  
  
Her father looked slightly startled. He thought that everyone knew what football was. "It is called football. You see you have 11 guys who try to score a goal with the ball. All players except the goalie are not allowed to touch the ball...." Hermione's father continues to animatedly explain the game to Severus who nodded and occasionally interrupted to ask questions. After finally understanding the point, Severus, and Hermione's father sat back to watch the game and cheer for the English team, Manchester United.  
  
Hermione heard her dad talking to Severus and explaining the game. She should have warned him that her dad would be watching it. She had forgotten all the wizarding world had was Quidditch.  
  
The doorbell rang and Hermione's family started to pour into the little house. They all raised their eyebrows when they first met Severus, but they were so excited that Hermione had finally moved on and brought someone home, that they were willing to look past anything they found as shortcomings. That could always come later.  
  
Severus was overwhelmed at meeting Aunt so and so and Uncle I forget. He couldn't keep the names straight and wished Hermione would hand out something so that he could. He tried to keep up with why Aunt so and so's plum pudding was so much better than Darla's. He nodded and occasionally muttered an oh? and, really? to keep the old biddy happy.  
  
Just about the point he thought he would expire from boredom, Hermione's mom came into the room and announced that supper was ready. Everyone trooped into the dining room. Thank goodness he was to sit next to Hermione. She smiled brightly at him. "I could kill you for this, Hermione." he said in a soft, silky, undertone.  
  
She just laughed and said, "You'll get over it."  
  
Supper was a noisy affair. He and Hermione exchanged glances several times. She truly loved being with her family and was so glad that he was willing to try. She had never thought he would be the type to put up with what he considered muggle nonsense for very long without hexing all the muggles to silence.  
  
As soon as the supper dishes were cleared, Hermione jumped up and grabbed her dad's hand and they disappeared into another room. Soon they came in with a beautiful cake with candles and everyone began to sing to Hermione's mom.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday, dear Darla,  
Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
Her mom clapped her hands joyfully and blew out the candles. It was a wonderful treat that her husband and daughter gave her a cake every year. She really wished though, that they would let her make it for once and save them all the expense.  
  
Severus made it through the singing of Happy Birthday thanks to Hermione's earlier instruction.  
  
After the cake and tea were served, Hermione grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out into the back yard.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming Severus!" She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  
  
He growled, "You are lucky I like you Hermione. I was tempted several times to silence your aunt."  
  
She got a mischievous look in her eye. "Which one?"  
  
He growled and grabbed her and kissed her hard. She pulled away breathless. "Severus! We might get caught!"  
  
He gave her a smile back, and proceeded to walk up the steps and back inside. She looked after him thoughtfully.  
  
All too soon, (but not too soon for Severus's liking) all the old biddies and their husbands left.  
  
Hermione's mom sat down with a "Whew! Family can be way too much sometimes, eh Severus?"  
  
"Severus looked slightly embarrassed and mumbled "I wouldn't know"  
  
Her mom gasped "Oh, I'm so sorry dear! I didn't know!"  
  
Severus had the grace to look slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, I meant that my parents weren't too keen on their families. They usually avoided their families because they tended to try and kill each other when they got together." He laughed slightly bitterly.  
  
Hermione's parent and Hermione exchanged worried looks. Hermione jumped up to save the day. "Well, we have a long day ahead of us, getting caught up on paperwork before the holidays. Mum, Happy birthday again! Dad, I love you" Hermione hugged them both and tugged Severus out the door.  
  
He looked at her before they apparated and said "Really, that was quite unnecessary!"  
  
They arrived back at the ground of Hogwarts. Severus leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Good night Hermione!" He stalked off to his dungeon.  
  
"Really! The nerve of that man." Hermione muttered and found her way towards her room.  
  
Severus walked to his rooms, wishing she had given him a chance to explain what he had meant. He muttered the passwords to his rooms and stopped, the door was already open.  
  
"Severus, Is that you?" He heard a woman's voice say.  
  
"Jane?" 


	9. Chapter 9 Who is she anyway?

Chapter 9  
  
Severus stopped just inside his portrait hole, stunned. "Jane? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had some business to take care of back home and thought while I was here I would stop in and visit with you." Jane said airily.  
  
Severus just stared at her. She really thought she could just come in and out of his life? Especially now that he had Hermione? Of course, she didn't know that his heart was otherwise engaged.  
  
"So, Severus, how have you been?" Jane came over with the intentions of giving him a huge hug.  
  
He stepped back slightly. "Jane, really, why are you here? We had decided that it was over the day you left here for the other position." Severus said bitterly.  
  
"Oh Severus, can't you put the past behind you and enjoy the here and now. After all, you never did change your passwords."  
  
Severus shook his head. He had to get her out of here. She took another step towards him and before he knew it she was pressing her lips against his, as he started to pull away he heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"Severus, I forgot.... Oh?" Hermione walked in, and saw him in the woman's embrace. He had pulled away by that point. She looked at him, looked at the woman, turned and looked at him again, and then turned and ran out of the room.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" Severus started after her.  
  
Jane all of a sudden realized why Severus had been so cold. So he was involved with someone else. Well, that certainly made things more complicated. Well, she would have to adjust her plans accordingly.  
  
Severus turned around and stalked back into his room. "GET OUT!" He snapped. He knew very well what Hermione was thinking and he had to get to her before she assumed the worst.  
  
"Absolutely not! We need to talk." Jane had dealt with him enough that she wasn't afraid to stand her ground.  
  
"Jane, I'm warning you. I am involved, or was, until you showed up. I love Hermione. You and I cannot go back. I don't know what your scheme is or why you're here, but at this moment, I could care less. So I will say it again-GET OUT of my rooms!" He turned and stalked out of the room, with the intention of heading to Hermione's room.  
  
Jane stared after him, a plan forming in her mind.  
  
Hermione ran down the hall, trying not to let the tears form before she got to her rooms. It wouldn't do to let anyone see her crying, after all she should have known better than to open her heart again. She made it to her room and slammed her portrait shut. She heard a muffled "REALLY!" and then she let the tears fall.  
  
She had never really cried after she had discovered Christophe's infidelity, so she cried for the hurt he had left her and then she cried, certain that she was going to lose Severus to that witch that was in his room.  
  
Severus stood just outside her rooms, and he heard her sobbing. He knew if he knocked now, she probably wouldn't let him in, but he knew if he didn't, he might lose her forever. He knocked "Hermione? Please, let me explain."  
  
She heard him knocking and debated whether she should open the door to him. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She wasn't ever going to let someone walk all over her again.  
  
He stood outside waiting for her to let him in. She sat inside waiting for him to leave.  
  
He finally sighed and said "You know where to find me when you are ready to talk." And he turned and walked back towards his rooms.  
  
She let out a deep sigh. She walked into the bathroom and dried her face. She looked into the mirror and whispered "Never again."  
  
Jane knew that discretion was the better part of valor. Obviously the girl was insecure. She would have to play on that. Now, how to do it? Dumbledore had already arranged for her rooms to be prepared. It paid to be a visiting professor; at least she wouldn't have to head back to Hogsmeade. She had wasted the better part of a day waiting for Severus to come back as it was.  
  
She headed back to her rooms and plotted about how she was going to get him back.  
  
Severus walked into his rooms, relieved to find that Jane had left. He couldn't deal with her. He thought he had finally moved past all that mess when he opened his heart for Hermione. Of course, he had told Jane he had loved Hermione before letting Hermione know herself. He walked over to his cabinet and without thinking, pulled out the bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself a glass. He sat down in his chair before the fire and took a drink. He thought back on the day he had at her house. Despite what everyone might have believed, he truly had enjoyed himself. He had never really gotten to sit down with a whole muggle family before and observe the interactions. Hermione's mom was a fantastic cook. Then, it had all gone downhill with Hermione dragging him home and then finding Jane, of all people, in his rooms. That was all he needed. And he knew that Hermione thought the worst, especially after having her heart broken before. She had walked into his rooms to find a woman kissing him. He didn't blame her; he might have reacted in a similar manner if he had found her with her ex in her rooms. Of course, Hermione didn't know that was Jane Abbott.  
  
He took another swig and continued to think. He was going to have to go to Albus. He didn't have much of a choice. Jane's being here was trouble for him. He just knew it. She would not have just popped in without a reason. She did not do anything without reason. That much had been obvious when she had left him here at Hogwart's and moved on. He couldn't have Hermione thinking they had picked up where they left off years ago. He cared too much about her to lose her. The time that they had spent together on the weekends showed him he could happily live a domestic life.  
  
He got up and poured himself another glass. He carried it into the bedroom with him and tossed down the remainder of it. He then crawled into bed, where he proceeded to toss and turn restlessly.  
  
Hermione was thankful that the next day was Sunday. She tossed and turned, seeing over and over again the picture of Severus in another woman's arms. She knew that she should probably give him a chance to explain himself, but she had always said she would never give someone a second chance after she had caught Cristophe with her roommate. Finally, she drifted off into a restless slumber. 


	10. Chapter 10 The pain begins

A/N-Sorry for the delay-life has interfered. I know this chapter is short-but we're heading towards the beginning of the end.

Hermione woke up the next day with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It all came flooding back to her. She remembered seeing Severus, with another woman. She didn't want to go down to breakfast, but knew she didn't have much choice. She could go visit the house elves in the kitchen later, they would be more than happy to give her something to eat, but ever since her dabbling with S.P.E.W., she tried not to support that type of thinking. She got out of bed and took her time getting ready, trying to prolong the inevitable. She finally left her rooms and headed down to the Great Hall. The first thing she saw was THAT woman when she walked in. The woman was sitting next to Severus. She was in the middle of saying something to him, her hand on his arm. Hermione held her head up high and walked to the other side of the table, where there was an empty seat next to Professor Sprout.

Severus saw Hermione walk in and flinched. He couldn't get away from Jane and he really needed to talk to Hermione. He had tuned out what Jane was saying. Jane tapped his arm. "Severus, would you please escort me down into Hogsmeade today? I wasn't originally planning on staying long, but I've changed my mind and I'll need some robes."

Severus turned and looked at her. "I do hope you don't expect me to drop everything just because you've walked back into my life Jane."

"Severus! How could you think such a thing? I jst thought maybe you could escort me and we could catch up on old times."

Hermione sat next to Professor Sprout trying not to look miserable. She couldn't hear what was being said but Severus and Jane looked so cozy and intimate. As she started to turn away Severus raised his head and looked right at her with a look of longing on his face. Hermione looked at what was left on her plate, sighed and got up.

She stepped down and walked out of the hall. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her until she felt a hand on her arm. "Hermione, wait." Severus low voice said.

Hermione turned and looked at him, tears threatening to form. "How could you!" she hissed at him. "Knowing my past. I trusted you. Well, forget it. I don't want to hear your excuses." She regally turned and stalked away from him.

He started to follow her, "Hermione, please. It's not what you think."

She turned around. "I am not having this discussion with you. There are students around the corner and this entirely too public. I don't care what you think it was. I know what I saw. We're finished." She turned back and stormed towards her rooms, trying to hold back the tears until she got to them.

Severus took one more step towards her retreating back. Then he turned on his heel and swept down to his rooms in the dungeon. As soon as he walked in, he turned towards the bottle he had left on his table, poured a glass and started to drink. He downed the first one and quickly poured a second one. 'Damn Jane.' Just when he was finally moving on with his life and putting his past behind him, she had to come back in and muck things up. He had realized in his short time with Hermione what a mistake it was to ever had even taken up with Jane all those years ago in the first place. She was evil, and manipulative. If it hadn't been for her...he would have gotten out of the death eaters inner circle long before he had. She thought he could get closer to Voldemort and gain power. She had wanted to live vicariously through him, since she had been on the outer fringes of the circle.

He thought back to the days where she would come to his rooms and they would walk down to the outskirts of Hogwarts to apparate together to the meetings. He shook his head. He had to get her out of here before his relationship with Hermione was beyond repair. He knew she would try to be devious and stay. He sighed. He would have to go talk to Dumbledore. He unconsciously had poured himself a third drink and was in the middle of sipping it when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned because he already had a good guess as to who it was. So he muttered "Enter"

Jane came sweeping into the room. "Severus, are you read...what are you doing?" she asked pointedly looking at the glass in his hand.

"Getting rip roaring drunk and I'll thank you to take your little behind and get it out of my rooms." Snape growled at her.

Jane looked slightly surprised, then a calculated look appeared in her eyes. "Oh, this is all over that tramp who surprised us last night. Well I saw her sneaking around last night with someone who had dark hair. I don't think it was a professor here. You'd be better off forgetting her." Jane had done some homework this morning and found out that Hermione was friends with Harry Potter and she fully intended to lead Severus to believe that Hermione was sleeping around on him.

Severus turned "Get out, or I will throw you out."

Jane looked at him. "Fine, wallow in your supposed misery. I may or may not be around when you're done." She walked out of the room.

Severus glared at her retreating back, downed what was left in the glass and started on a fourth glass.

Hermione had made it to the safety of her rooms. As soon as the door closed behind her, she let the tears fall freely. She sunk down to the floor and sobbed. "Stu-pid potions profe-ssor. I should , sob, have, sob, known, sob, he wasn't what I, sob, thought he was."

She dragged herself off of the floor and headed towards her bedroom. She flopped onto the bed and continued to cry. She didn't hear the soft knock at her door.

Minerva stood outside the door. She heard Hermione's soft sobbing from within. Minerva ached for the girl. She had known from the beginning one or the other of the pair would get hurt. She sighed and turned away to go tell Albus the latest developments.


End file.
